Cornette's Commentaries
Cornette's Commentaries is a show segment on the 6:05 Superpodcast in which TGBL and Jim Cornette watch a classic wrestling video and critique it during the duration of the match. The match content ranges from the humorous and obscure - such as shooting on El Pibe 10 '83 crashing out of the ring onto his head - to the factual and informative - watching some of the earliest footage of Dusty Rhodes from the early 1970s as 'The Texas Outlaws' - range of videos throughout wrestling history. Synopsis: MOST of the Commentaries are involved during the actual podcast itself, but a majority of them are video exclusive to either the Arcadian Vanguard Youtube channel and the 6:05 Superpodcast Facebook Page . Note - Episode 52 has another match commentary that is no longer available in video form: Jim Cornette watches Roddy Piper vs. Moondog Mayne. Videos: (on 6:05 Superpodcast episodes) Note: Due to formatting issues, the links pertaining to this page are best viewed in DESKTOP mode, as Mobile mode does not format the Facebook Videos properly on the page. Episode 4 - Jim watches El Pibe 10 '83 Episode 11 - Jim watches Rock 'n Roll Roy Toy & Godbold Episode 26 - Jim watches Koko Ware vs. The Patriot & Judo Joe Black Jim Cornette Watches Koko Ware vs. The Patriot & Judo Joe Black Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Saturday, May 28, 2016 Episode 32 - Jim watches Rip Hawk vs. Billy Jackson Jim Cornette Watches Rip Hawk vs. Billy Jackson Jim Cornette watches Rip Hawk vs. Billy Jackson Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Sunday, July 3, 2016 Episode 40 - Jim watches The Skyscrapers vs. Mike Blackwell & Avalanche Jim Cornette Watches The Skyscrapers vs. Mike Blackwell & Aval... Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Tuesday, August 30, 2016 Episode 40 - Jim watches Midnight Express vs. Smelly Guy Jim Cornette Watches Midnight Express vs. Smelly Guy Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Tuesday, August 30, 2016 Episode 46 - Jim watches The Chris Colt Experience Jim Cornette Watches The Chris Colt Experience Jim Cornette watches the Chris Colt Experience on the Superpodcast! Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Wednesday, October 12, 2016 Episode 52 - Jim watches Thunderbolt Patterson vs. Chris Colt Jim Cornette Watches Thunderbolt Patterson vs. Chris Colt Jim Cornette Watches Thunderbolt Patterson vs. Chris Colt Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Thursday, December 1, 2016 Episode 52 - Jim watches La Momia vs. El Androide Jim Cornette Watches La Momia vs. El Androide Jim Cornette Watches La Momia vs. El Androide Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Wednesday, December 7, 2016 Episode 67 - Jim watches Marion Crumley Videos: (NON-EPISODE Exclusive) Jim watches Mighty Joe Thunder Jim Cornette watches Mighty Joe Thunder Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Monday, September 26, 2016 Jim watches The Texas Outlaws (Rhodes and Murdoch) win the Detroit World Tag Team Titles Jim Cornette Watches The Texas Outlaws Win The World Tag Team ... Jim Cornette watches Rhodes & Murdoch win the Detroit version of the World Tag Team titles from Ben Justice & The Stomper in 1970. Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Sunday, October 2, 2016 Jim watches Gino Moore Jim Cornette Watches Gino Moore Jim Cornette Watches Gino Moore Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Thursday, November 24, 2016